


Wedding plans

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Bingo, Challenge: landcomm, Fics for Pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: A shopping trip with Stokely goes differently than expected





	Wedding plans

**Author's Note:**

> written for a picture promt

With a satisfied sigh, Casey dropped down onto the old couch in Zeke's garage, stretched out his legs. Shopping with Stokely, his best friend, always was a challenge. But this time the girl with a deep love for gothic and steampunk and everything else outside of the normal had outdone herself.

Not that he did blame her. She would marry only once in her life; at least he hoped so. She deserved it to be happy. Stokely was grown up with a family who had never cared much; the father a drunkard, the mother had long given up hope for a better life, three little siblings Stokely had felt responsible for, though she herself had been barely older. She was strong, used to it to fight for want she wanted. A loner with not many friends.

The alien incident at Highschool had changed everything, not only for her. Since then they were close friends, Stan, Zeke, Casey, and Stokes, the others called them the inseparable quartet, and Casey felt so happy for Stokes that she had finally found her luck with Stan. The former quarterback from the school's football team was the best what could happen to her; a decent young man who loved her without ifs and buts.

„Hey, you look tired.“  
Zeke put a glass of soda in front of Casey and dropped down beside his boyfriend.  
„Interesting afternoon?“

Casey opened his eyes and grinned.  
„You can bet. But it was worth it. Stan's eyes will pop out when he sees her in her wedding dress.“

„A wedding dress? Stokes?“

„Well, yes. That's part of the fun, isn't it? It's a wedding, so she needs a wedding dress. But you know her, she would never go with the standard stuff. It's black and purple. Gothic style. Floor length, the skirt with ruffles. A strapless bodice with laced back securing.

And fitting shoes. Purple. Wedge heels. About 4 inches. She says, at least on her wedding day she wants to be as big as Stan, so she doesn't need to tiptoe at the bridal kiss.  
Casey's eyes sparkled, as always when he was excited.  
„This outfit is Stokely through and through; she looks breathtaking.“

„Okay.“  
Zeke smirked.  
„I just hope Stan will see it this way, too. After all I've heard he is thinking about a nice, little wedding with only some close friends. Not the big show.“

„Well, it's your job to convince him. You are his best man. He needs a suit. Steampunk style, black with a touch of...“

„Let me guess. Purple? Good God, he will love this. Do you want me to buy purple shoes for Stan, too?“

Casey rolled his eyes.  
„Can't you be serious at least once, Zeke? I know you don't give much about this romantic shit. But it's such an important day for Stokely. She deserves it, that it's perfect. 

Black with a touch of gray. The suit. Of course a topper. And a walking stick. They will make such a great couple. I can't wait to make tons of pictures of them.“

„Oh! Understand. Your photographer heart is already fully awake.“  
Zeke grinned and pulled Casey closer to kiss him.  
„Don't worry. I will have a nice, little talk with Stan this evening. And we will make this day truly unforgettable for both of them.

That's what friends are for, aren't they?“

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for: Lands of Magic (Landcomm / Dreamwidth)


End file.
